Pressure relief valves are commonly used in the fluid processing industry to control fluid flow, sometimes fluids that are highly corrosive. Typically, such valves are designed to open at a predetermined pressure to direct the fluid through a passageway and reduce the pressure in a container, pipe or other vessel or reservoir that holds the fluid. This avoids excessive pressures building up in the fluid that could cause damage or even an explosion.